


The Great Work Compleated and the Crack in the Wall

by lasthistoryman



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: (could be anyway), Blood and Violence, Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, Body Image, Burns, Gen, Minor Violence, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasthistoryman/pseuds/lasthistoryman
Summary: Elesh Norn has been crowned Mother of the Machines and has finally crushed Urabrask after his defection to the resistance. His last act of defiance has left her something to remember him by.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Great Work Compleated and the Crack in the Wall

The Mother of Machines stood before the mirror, inspecting her porcelain shell, her glistening musculature. Every inch of her was immaculate, a far cry from how she appeared as she had struck down the last embers of resistance on New Phyrexia.

She inspected herself in the very same mirror after her triumph. Charred flesh and cracked porcelain, her head resisting the downward pull of the remaining half of her headpiece. She had underestimated Urabrask, thinking his cooperation with the remnants of the Mirran resistance was the squirming of a worm on a hook. That he could bring her so low in his last moments, was humiliating.

She refused to allow refused to allow him the satisfaction of impeding her any further, and as such, demanded that the perfection of her symmetry be restored. Innumerable servitors, splicers, and flesh stitchers toiled upon her body, such that bit by bit, and piece by piece, every inch of her had been remade anew.

It was perfect in every way, and yet somehow the dull ache of a fracture somewhere within her porcelain shell persisted. An uncomfortable tingle passed numbly through her flesh. She scowled.

"They must have missed a spot."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Corbie on TheVorthosScreamingCircle and his headcanon that Koth and Urabrask work together, and in their last moments, are able to deal one last blow to Elesh Norn.


End file.
